Benutzer:Holister-Lover
WILLKOMMEN AUF MEINER SEITE :D ---- 'About Me ♥' 'An meine süßen *-* ' '♥♥♥Meine Ehefrau Dilara♥♥♥ ,' 'Alina,' 'Meli, ' 'Verri, ' 'Alfredo (Lulu),' 'Mia,' 'Sandra ' 'Jasmin', 'Meli :3,' 'Laura,' 'ich hab euch ganz doll lieb ♥♥ :*** ' '(ähhh... hab ich jemanden vergessen ???)' Ich heiße Rolf :D Ich habe eine Show mit Alfredo (Lulu) sie heißt Rolf & Alfredo bei RTL :D Ich bin sehr verrückt :D :D ♥♥♥ Ich liebe Glee überalles ♥♥♥ Wenn ihr noch was wissen wollt könnt ihr mich fragen :D :) Favorite Characters♥ ' 280px-SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|Santana Quin.png|Quinn 618w_glee_grant_gustin.jpg|Sebastian 196px-Brittany_Power_of_Madonna.jpg|Brittany 137px-Sam_in_gold_shorts.jpg|Sam Sugar_motta.png|Sugar 111003harry-shum-glee1.jpg|Mike lauren-zizes.png|Lauren Becky_Jacksonn_1.jpg|Becky 9463782-large_thumb.jpg|Nick und Jeff Lea31.png|Rachel ' 'Favorite Pairings♥' thumb|left|400px ' d95a6b7bbaf6c2d214e9ef47e0550e23.jpg Quam2.jpg Fabrevans.gif Quinn-Sam-3-sam-and-quinn-19162948-500-250.jpg Sq243.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-18623564-467-700.jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288221-500-500.jpg tumblr_ldimszAgzh1qesop1o1_500.jpg ' thumb|400px Brittany-and-Santana-gif-glee-21709686-500-475.gif brittany-santana-kiss.jpg j.png Santana-and-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-26352526-500-400.gif tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_la7h86WfPq1qbow3do1_500.jpg Tumblr ltjstlaMnx1qe5jgp.gif thumb|left|400px Blaine-Kurt-glee-18618960-500-500.gif Klaine_gif_by_ceejsradx3-d334r82.gif klaine1.jpg Klaine11.gif Kurt-and-Blaine-glee-17591773-500-614.jpg kurt-and-blaine-in-bed.jpg tumblr_ljeekaV6Oo1qb9956o1_500.gif L-Stars 124172-Lea_Michele_Large.jpg|Lea Michele 60888480.jpg|Dianna Agron Chord-Overstreet1.jpg|Chord Overstreet l..png|Selena Gomez Lauren-Potter-Feet-497679.jpg|Lauren Potter nayariverapictures.jpg|Naya Rivera ök.png|Curt Mega Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-20477900-403-604.jpg|Riker Lynch tumblr_lz7ketBCao1r8w79ro1_250.jpg|Grant Gustin Heather morris.png|Heather Morris fink.png|Ashley Fink Darren.png|Darren Criss max3.png|Max Giesinger ♥♥♥ L,jhg.png|Vanessa Lengies upps.png|Michael Schulte L-Songs Staffel 1 4 Minutes•Bad Romance•Can´t Fight this Feeling•Dancing with Myself•'Defying Gravity'•Don´t Rain On My Parade•Don´t Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl•Don´t Stop Belivin´•Dream on•Dream a Little Dream•Hello I Love You•I Say a Little Prayer•I´ll Stand by you•Imagine•It´s Man´s Man´s Man´s World•Jump•Journey Medley•On My Own•Papa Don´t Preach•Physical•Rehab•Run Joey Run•Safety Dance•Somebody to Love•Take a Bow•To Sir,With Love•Total Eclipse o the Heart•You´re The On That I Want•You Keep Me Hangin´On•You´re Having My Baby Staffel 2 Animal•Baby•Baby, It's Cold Outside•Bella Notte•Billionaire•Bills, Bills, Bills•Blackbird•Blame It (On The Alcohol)•Born This Way•Candles•Conjunction Junction•Damn It, Janet•Don't Cry for Me Argentina•Don't Stop•Don't You Want Me•Empire State of Mind•Every Rose Has Its Thorn•Fat Bottomed Girls•Firework•Forget You•Friday•Get It Right•Go Your Own Way•Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy•Hell To The No•Hey, Soul Sister•I Don't Want To Know•I Feel Pretty/Unpretty•I Know What Boys Like•I Love New York/ New York New York•I Want to Hold Your Hand•I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You•I'm a Slave 4 U•(I've Had) The Time of My Life•Just The Way You Are•Landslide•Light Up The World•Loser Like Me•Lucky•Make 'Em Laugh•Marry You•Me Against the Music•Misery•My Cup•My Man•Need You Now•One Love (People Get Ready)•One of Us•Pretending•Pure Imagination•Raise Your Glass•Rolling in the Deep•Science Fiction/Double Feature•She's Not There•'Silly Love Songs'•Sing!•Singing In the Rain/Umbrella•Some People•Somebody to Love(Justin Bieber)•Somewhere Only We Know•Songbird•Stop! In the Name of Love/ Free Your Mind•Sway•Sweet Transvestite•Take Me or Leave Me•Teenage Dream•The Most Wonderful Day of the Year•This Little Light of Mine•The Time Warp•Tik Tok•Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me•Toxic•Trouty Mouth•Turning Tables•Valerie•We Need a Little Christmas Staffel 3 ABC•All I want for Christmas is You•Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do•Bad•Bamboleo/Hero•Big Spender•Black or White•Buenos Aires•Candyman•Cherish/Cherish•Control•Cool•Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead•Do They Know It's Christmas?•Girls Just Wanna Have Fun•Human Nature•I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/ You Make My Dreams Come True•I Just Can't Stop Loving You•I Kissed A Girl•I Want You Back•I Will Always Love You•I'm the Greatest Star•It's all over•Jolene•L-O-V-E•La Isla Bonita•Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)•Let Me Love You•Man In The Mirror•Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash•Never Can Say Goodbye•One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot•Out Here On My Own•Perfect•Red Solo Cup•Rumour Has It/Someone Like You•Run the World (Girls)•Santa Baby•Scream•Sexy and I Know It•'Smooth Criminal'•Stereo Hearts•Summer Nights•Survivor/I Will Survive•Uptown Girl•We are Young•We Got the Beat•Without You•Glad You Came•Stand•Fly/I Belive I Can Fly•What Doesn't Kill You Makes You (Stronger)•Cough Syrup•Here´s To Us•I'm Still Standing•Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio•'Fighter'• Up Up Up•Somebody That I Used To Know•Boogie Shoes•If I can't have you•Stayin' alive•More than a woman•How deep is your love•How will I know•'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'•My Love Is Your Love Glee Bilder 75.png 221.png 5252.png my_favorite_glee_couples_by_atemyamilover-d3ees71.jpg Unbena.png gemalt.png Mini.png|sweat Wichtig.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 14.jpg 13.png 9.jpg 8.png 100px-Guter Ruf18.jpg 100px-Haarspaltereien11.png Glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-09.jpg heyachele-tumblr-i17.jpg D.png 19.jpg 12.png BoogieShoes.png Unique.png Picnik-Collage.jpg Picnik-Collag.jpg Picnik-Colla.jpg Picnik-Colage.jpg HWIK.png HDIYL8.png Images (8).jpg Images (6).jpg Sam.jpg Tumblr lnmwnvwyhk1qc7ibdo1 500.gif BrittanaW.jpg Images (17).jpg Images (8).jpg DANCE WITH SOMEBODY Blaine.jpg Tumblr l42e4be33I1qcrtzzo1 500.png 542869 273793936048165 157656600995233 605689 791467453 n.jpg 301763 273793986048160 157656600995233 605692 555581648 n.jpg Tumblr lhn92vN95z1qb1u9to1 500.gif TEIL 5.gif TEIL 1.gif Hallo.gif Rantana13.gif Pezberry-Hug.gif SchoolsOut.jpeg Saving All My Love For You.png Stayin Alive.png Night Fever.png Tumblr lrw7q59Cqd1qff1h7o1 500.png Tumblr m3kevuncen1r9aa0jo1 250.gif Tumblr m3lk0t8SaC1rn6d7oo1 500.gif Tumblr lq8bi7Zou41qgphbro8 500.gif Tumblr lq8bi7Zou41qgphbro7 500.gif Tumblr m1xsazKwKc1rob28zo6 250.gif Tumblr m3f0s6ELGp1rvnx8eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3kdpwGj3k1rovp80o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3iekrDwGI1qkryouo1 500.gif Tumblr m3m5srlsFU1qisfmx.gif Tumblr ly5vl0ydMp1r8e34co2 500.gif Tumblr lu7i9r8JDq1r2oqw1o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m3kyawq1NR1r23vma.gif Tumblr lvv4v5rHCP1qzs66io1 500.jpg Tumblr lie2gxGnWq1qfakaco1 500.gif Riker-Lynch-riker-lynch-23964057-500-335.png Riker lynch version 1 by missgroff-d4bzynr.jpg Jensen20sth.png Riker lynch by whereismymindx3-d44pmra.png 322glee ep322-sc1 021.jpg 321glee ep321-sc18 236.jpg Tumblr m45yvzgom91qiluq7o1 500.jpg Rumor-has-it-glee.jpg Edge of Glory2.JPG Gle 321 performance starships tagged 640x360 17548082.jpg 283582722 640.jpg Tumblr m44rah9dyy1qlqifro1 500.png Tumblr m373kwAolW1qf4dmwo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m36ifcmCM11r7t6ago1 r1 500 large.gif Tumblr m06j17j1zg1qhnreqo6 250 large.gif Tumblr m3qi6ehvW91qi50pdo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3rz5zMePF1qicr06o1 r1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3rnrpj5DO1qzl2wuo1 500 large.gif Tumblr licb9oSaKl1qhy4mso1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3pkm3DLJs1rtf71ho1 500 large.gif Tumblr l0x9t5rDzK1qahnzeo1 500 large.jpg GR HEARSTINT NRIVERA SHOT3 082 v2 mdn large.jpg Glee-glad-you-came.jpg Naya-naya-rivera-22694667-500-220 large.gif Blubb.jpg Glee 091111.jpg Glee 301 weve got the beat performance tagged 640x360 1259695.jpg